The Miko
by AyameHyuga
Summary: "Kau harus mengorbankan tubuhmu sebagai medianya, Hyuuga Hinata-san."/ Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambut sang Uchiha, "Terima kasih kembali, Uchiha-san."
1. Chapter 1

"_Kejar dia!"_

_ Aku berlari kesana kemari, menghindari tangkapan tangan dari para penjahat itu, sementara sekelilingku adalah hutan belukar yang lebat dan gelap._

_ "Tangkap dia! Tangkap!" sebuah tangan yang kekar dan kuat mencengkeram lenganku._

_ "Akhirnya kau tertangkap!" Pria itu menyeringai mengerikan. Aku bisa merasakan titik hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mataku._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"_

_#####_

_2 hari kemudian…_

"Hah?" Kakashi menatap tubuh seorang perempuan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari lokasinya berdiri. Pria berambut silver yang mengenakan torso sampai menutupi mulut dan hidungnya itu, mendekati tubuh manusia (ya iyalah manusia! Masa hewan! Author gimana sih.) tersebut. Ia berjongkok sambil mengangkat kepala perempuan itu, sepertinya ia berumur 13 tahun.

"Dia cuma pingsan..." Kakashi memperhatikan pakaian perempuan itu dengan seksama, ada beberapa bercak darah, "Bercak darah apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba mata perempuan itu terbuka, tentu saja membuat pria berambut silver itu terkejut, "Hai." Salam Kakashi kaget namun dengan intonasi yang tenang.

Perempuan itu tidak menggubrisnya, malah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Kakashi. Pria itu menatap heran namun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum jatuh mencium tanah.

"Sepertinya kau harus beristirahat lebih." Ucap Kakashi tenang seraya membopong perempuan itu menuju ke suatu tempat. Sebuah rumah besar dengan halamannya yang luas, sekelilingnya dilindungi oleh tembok tebal yang tinggi. Di depan gerbangnya terdapat sebuah lambang daun berwarna keemasan.

Seorang perempuan berambut pink pendek mendekati Kakashi yang datang memasuki rumah bergaya ala Jepang tersebut sambil membopong seorang perempuan.

"Eh? Dia siapa Kakashi sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil meneliti wajah perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya saat berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar sini." ujar Kakashi sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menatap gadis berambut indigo pendek yang berbalut pakaian miko tersebut, bibirnya terlihat pucat, begitu pula dengan air mukanya. Ia yakin, gadis yang berada di gendongan Kakashi itu pastilah seumuran dengannya.

"Sepertinya dia bukan dari sini. Aku tidak pernah menjumpai gadis ini saat aku berkeliling." ucap Sakura.

"Yah, sekarang lebih baik kita mengistirahatkannya." ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Eh? Kau ingin meletakkannya di kamar mana?" tanya Sakura, ia membuntuti Kakashi dari belakang.

"Tentu saja di kamar tamu, Sakura.." Kakashi menghela napasnya, kini ia menaiki sebuah tangga, setelah mencapai puncaknya, ia berbelok ke arah kanan lalu berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Sakura yang mengikutinya membukakan pintu kamar tersebut, terdapat sebuah double bed dengan seprai putih di sudut ruangan, meja kecil dengan laci berdiri di sampingnya, di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur ala Jepang dulu, lemari pakaian berada di sudut ruangan yang berlainan dengan tempat tidur, meja kayu dengan kursi berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela.

Kakashi meletakkan tubuh perempuan berambut indigo itu ke atas kasur.

"Aku akan mengurusnya," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati sosok tak berdaya yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Yah, kau benar." Kakashi melayangkan pandangannya sebentar ke gadis yang sedang tertidur itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, '_apa mungkin_?'.

Sakura menatap pakaian miko gadis itu, _'bercak darah?'_

#####

Kakashi membuka sebuah pintu ganda besar yang terdapat relief naga di permukaannya, ia bermaksud untuk memberitahu perihal mengenai gadis berambut indigo itu kepada Tsunade, selaku kepala geng—ralat, kepala keluarga klan Konoha. Saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade, di samping wanita berambut pirang panjang itu, berdiri Shizune—asistennya. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika Kakashi mendekati mereka.

"Baiklah, percakapan ini kita sudahi sampai disini saja. Aku akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu." Ujar Tsunade menyudahi percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Tsunade tanpa banyak bicara dan berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Hai Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi dengan akrab, namun tidak digubris oleh pemuda berambut Raven itu yang kini telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kantor Tsunade . Kakashipun tidak ambil pusing, '_dasar bocah'_.

"Kakashi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" sahut Tsunade, Kakashipun kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti untuk memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang menghilang dari balik pintu ganda.

"Aku menemukan seorang perempuan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di jalan. Di lihat dari pakaiannya, ia adalah seorang Miko." Pria berambut silver itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, mungkin saja ada dia itu salah satu Miko yang selamat dari penyerangan kuil Mizuyose." Kakashi menyibak rambut silver yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Namun menurut kabar yang kudengar. Seluruh Miko dan pendetanya dinyatakan tewas dalam penyerangan itu. Memang, jasad salah seorang Miko yang berasal dari klan Hyuga tidak ditemukan. Namun pihak berwajib telah mengambil kesimpulan, Miko itu dibunuh di suatu tempat..." Jelas Tsunade, ia menumpukan dagunya di kedua punggung tangannya.

Tsunade menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sekarang ia dimana?"

"Dia kuletakkan di kamar tamu. Ia terlihat sangat lemah. Lebih baik kita membiarkannya beristirahat dulu.." Kakashi terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku menemukan bercak darah di pakaian Mikonya. Namun aku tidak menemukan luka di tubuhnya. Jika prediksiku benar.."

Mata Tsunade terbeliak kaget, "Maksudmu.." Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ini masih prediksi saja. Aku tidak tahu kenyataan di baliknya. Hahaha." Ekspresi Kakashi kembali normal.

"Itu mungkin saja benar. Setiap Miko dari kuil Mizuyose telah diajarkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu. Para pendeta itu sengaja mengajarkannya untuk keamanan para Miko tersebut. Namun para pendeta itu melarang setiap Mikonya untuk menggunakannya, bila keadaan tidak terlalu genting. Bagaimanapun, kemampuan itu menghisap banyak energi dari tubuh penggunanya, sehingga sang pengguna akan melemah setelah menggunakannya." Tsunade merubah posisi duduknya, Shizune yang sedari tadi diam sambil memeluk seekor babi (_what the heck with those pig?_) membuka suaranya.

"Kekuatan apa?" ia menatap wajah Tsunade dan Kakashi bergantian.

"Kau tidak tahu Shizune-san?" tanya Kakashi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Shizune. Wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kekuatan itu…"

"Merasuki dirinya sendiri dengan arwah." Sela Tsunade.

"Ehh?" seru Shizune kaget, babi yang ada di pelukannya terkejut dengan seruan Shizune dan menguik-nguik. Shizune berusaha menenangkan babi peliharaannya itu. Setelah binatang berwarna merah jambu itu diam, perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tapi.. kenapa dilarang? Bukankah hal itu biasa? Para Miko dapat melakukan _yorimashi._"

"Saat para Miko sedang melakukan _yorimashi_. Para arwah itulah yang mengambil alih tubuhnya sementara, sehingga hal itu dapat membahayakan orang sekelilingnya bila arwah yang merasuki mereka itu adalah arwah orang jahat. Karena bisa saja, saat mereka akan memanggil arwah seorang ibu-ibu, malah arwah seorang buronan yang datang. Kejadian salah arwah ini sering terjadi saat _yorimashi_."

Shizune bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya. Ternyata, Miko itu menyeramkan!

"Hubungi keluarga Hyuga! Beritahu bahwa pewarisnya berada di sini!" perintah Tsunade kepada Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti." Kakashi menganggukkan kepala kemudian menghilang setelah menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke depan mukanya.

Shizune memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Tsunade, "Pewaris?"

Tsunade meraih gelas tehnya, kemudian menghirupnya sedikit, "Ya. Perempuan itu pewaris perempuan keluarga Hyuga."

#####

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor, tangannya terselip di saku celananya, ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan tempat gadis indigo itu terbaring.

"Eh? Sasuke!" seru Sakura senang, ia berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke, pipinya merona senang melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya. '_ini kesempatan yang bagus!_' Sasuke menatap tidak tertarik padanya.

"Kau darimana?" tanyanya sambil berusaha berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke.

"Dari ruangan Tsunade-sama." Ia menatap ruangan tempat Sakura tadi keluar, "Ada orang di dalam?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, Kakashi sensei menemukannya tergeletak di jalanan. Ia mengenakan pakaian Miko."tutur Sakura, pemuda raven itu hanya diam mendengarkan Sakura berbicara.

"Aku menemukan bercak darah di pakaiannya, namun aku tidak dapat menemukan luka apapun di sekujur tubuhnya. Itu terlihat seperti.. bukan darahnya." Tutur Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Sakura, tidak memberi respon sedikitpun. Sakura mendesah kecewa. _'sasuke terlalu cuek…'_

Seorang laki-laki berambut spike kuning berlari ke arah mereka dengan semangat, "HEI KALIAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?" seru pemuda itu. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan amarah yang membuncah di kedua matanya, '_SIALAN KAU NARUTO!'_ sementara itu, sang pemuda Raven itu memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan terganggu oleh suaranya yang super-duper kencang. '_dasar bodoh.'_

"Tidak bisakah kau memelankan suaramu Naruto?" marah Sakura. Padahal inilah kesempatannya berdua saja dengan Sasuke, Naruto sialaaaaan! Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu hanya terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengacak-acak belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf, hehehe. Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?" tanyanya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, "Kudengar Kakashi sensei menemukan seorang miko di tengah jalan."

"Memang itu yang kami bicarakan BODOH!" maki Sakura, sementara Sasuke sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka. _'bodoh..'_ Dia tidak punya kepentingan sama sekali untuk menetap di sana dan menyaksikan aksi bodoh mereka itu.

"Ah! Sasuke..!" seru Sakura kecewa.

"Aaahh! Selalu saja.. Sasuke! Sasuke!" ujar Naruto cemberut. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh amarah, mengepalkan tangannya, lalu suatu cairan merah keluar menyembur dari mulut Naruto. Sakura meninjunya dengan seluruh amarahnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar pingsan—sekarat, menyusul Sasuke.

Baru saja laki-laki berambut raven itu menjauh, Sakura telah meneriaki namanya lagi, "SASUKEEE!" laki-laki yang bermarga Uchiha itu itu tidak menggubris panggilan perempuan berambut pink pendek itu, malah meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri lorong.

"Sasukeeeeee, bagaimana kalau habis ini kita berkencan?" ajak Sakura _to the point_. Sasuke, masih dengan pandangan yang memiliki arti _'dasar bodoh.'_ itu tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak. Kau mengganggu. Menjauhlah." Ujar Sasuke dingin, telak membuat Sakura kecewa, seakan-akan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping. _'sasuke memang dingin…'_

Di kejauhan mereka melihat Kakashi bersama beberapa orang berjalan ke arah mereka. Beberapa orang itu terdiri oleh Tsunade, Shizune, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang diikat satu, lalu yang terakhir adalah seorang pria yang sudah agak berumur. Ia berjalan di depan bersama Tsunade, _mungkin 40-an, _pikir Sakura. Pria itu berambut panjang coklat juga dan diikat satu. Hampir mirip dengan laki-laki yang berjalan di belakang dengan Kakashi di sampingnya. Shizune berjalan di belakang mereka, masih menggendong babi peliharaannya.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah mata kedua orang yang tidak ia kenal itu. Mata mereka berwarna nila keputihan, hampir putih malahan. Dia tahu itu adalah mata milik keluarga Hyuga. Sebuah klan yang berpengaruh di Jepang, mereka memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan klan Konoha. Sehingga tak jarang mereka memberi bantuan bila Konoha mendapat serangan.

"Hai kalian bertiga." Sapa Kakashi. Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. _'bertiga..?'_

"Aduuuuhh.. Sakura… Kamu kelewatan sekali." Naruto muncul di belakangnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit habis ditinju Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam, matanya tak lepas dari laki-laki Hyuga itu. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, apalagi saat pandangan mereka bertemu, laki-laki Hyuga itu memandang tajam ke arahnya, _'dia…'_. Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan cara memandang si laki-laki itu kepadanya, membalas tajam. Namun aksi pandang-memandang itu tak bertahan lama karena suara Tsunade yang membuyarkan aksi mereka.

"Kalian bertiga. Perkenalkan, ini tuan Hyuga Hiashi. Kepala keluarga Hyuga." Pria berwibawa itu memandang para remaja itu tanpa senyuman dan ekspresi. Hanya suara _'hm' _saja yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Lalu ia membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya. Perhatian, SEDIKIT.

"Hiashi, ini beberapa anggotaku. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang terakhir.. Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Tsunade memperkenalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertigapun sontak membungkukkan tubuh mereka untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Laki-laki Hyuga yang tadi menatap lurus kedepan, kembali menatap Sasuke. _'jadi.. dia Uchiha Sasuke.'_

"Lalu ini Hyuga Neji. Keponakan tuan Hiashi." Ucap Tsunade lagi. Neji membungkuk sedikit, kemudian diikuti oleh mereka bertiga. Sasuke menatap balik laki-laki itu, _'hyuga neji, ya.'_

_#####_

**Oya, oya, ini fanfic pertama saya untuk Naruto XD Ah.. karena saya sangat suka dengan Hinata. Makanya saya buat fanfic Hinata~ jangan tanya setting waktu dan tempat, karena saya memang bingung. Ini jaman sekarang atau masih di jamannya Naruto. Tapi kayaknya emang di jaman Naruto deh~ XD yang beda hanyalah pekerjaannya.**

**Di imajinasi saya, klan Konoha itu merupakan klan Yakuza. Tapi kok ada anak-anak kecilnya ya? *di hajar Team 7/AMPUUUUUUNNN!* Yap! Yakuza! Hahaha, tapi aneh ya.. masa Yakuza bisa ngilang. Hahaha. Yakuza sakti nih!~ *ketimpa beton***

**Diharapkan, cerita ini dapat dinikmati~ review please~ saya suka banget baca review orang XD rasanya enak aja. Kritik juga boleh, walau saya pasti ga tahan kalau kalimatnya pedes banget. Yup, sekian itu aja salam perkenalannya. Ciaossu! Read and Review! *ngilang no jutsu***

**_Yorimashi: Kesurupan yang dilakukan secara individual dalam festival. (Tapi disini saya membuatnya menjadi, aksi kesurupan yang disengaja untuk kapan saja. Maaf telah merubah-ubah artinya, hehehe *dihajar*)_**

**(Oya, oya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi, saya ga plagiat kok! Cuma terinspirasi~ *bungkuk* dan maaf bila kepanjangaaan!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: a bit OOC and a bit aneh dan kurang berasa**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto XD**

**Author note: Makasih banget atas reviewer yang ngingetin~ Bener-bener lupa saya dengan Disclaimer-nya! *ngegetok kepala* kali ini saya berniat untuk mengubah panggilan bahasa Jepang yang sebelumnya ada di chapter sebelumnya dan yang paling susah itu mempertahankan sikap karakternya! Saya, bla bla bla bla bla...**

**Sasuke: Woi! Cepet dikit!**

**Daku: Diem! Emang anda siapa saya?**

**Silakan dinikmati chapter dua ini~ walau agak aneh sih...**

**#####**

_Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, bau anyir darah menusuk hidung gadis itu. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Hanya satu ingatan yang saat itu membekas diingatannya. Pandangan membatu dari wanita itu dan… pedang panjang yang berlumuran darah._

#####

Hinata bergerak dari tidurnya, tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit, _'sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu…'_. Mata lavender mudanya terbuka perlahan, ia menggerakkan lehernya ke samping kiri dan kanan. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, Hinata berhasil bangkit. Masih dalam posisinya yang menduduki kasur, gadis itu memutar memorinya.

"Waktu itu.. aku tertangkap.. lalu..?" sekuat apapun ia mencoba mengingatnya, hanya kabut yang menyelimuti memorinya saat itu.

Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu melompat turun dari keranjang. Karena gerakkannya yang tiba-tiba itu, matanya menjadi berkunang-kunang.

"HEI KALIAAAAAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN?"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut dan terpeleset jatuh mencium lantai kayu. Ia mengusap-usap jidatnya yang memerah. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang bisa berteriak sekencang itu. Mungkin kalau orang itu ikut lomba paduan suara, pasti dia pemenangnya (lah, apa hubungannya?).

Hinata terkikik sebentar saat memikirkan pendapat gilanya itu, namun sesaat kemudian, ia tersadar! Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia ketahui!

Dengan panik ia bangkit berdiri, menatap keadaan sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. _'apa jangan-jangan.. aku tertangkap?'_gadis berambut indigo pendek itu mendengar suara orang-orang yang berbicara, tidak jauh dari ruangan tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Mungkin sekitar 10 meter dari pintu kamarnya. Begini-begini, si Hyuuga manis satu ini memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

Hinata gemetar, ia membuat gerakan perlindungan diri ketika suara-suara itu berhenti, digantikan oleh langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Matanya membesar, terlihat jelas pancaran ketakutan. Dan ketika _handle_pintu itu bergerak, Hinata hanya dapat memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. _Oh Kami-sama! T-tolong aku!_

#####

"Hei guru Kakashi," bisik Sakura pada Kakashi yang sedang asyik membaca buku bersampul oranye. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu lalu memandang Sakura, namun aksinya itu hanya bertahan sedetik saja. Selanjutnya, ia sudah asyik kembali dengan bukunya.

"Apa?"

"Ehm… apa mereka kesini karena perempuan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara kecil.

"Yah, begitulah. Bagaimanapun, perempuan itu masih ada hubungan darah dengan mereka."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Ehh? J-jadi dia itu seorang Hyuuga?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang anehnya, mukanya berkedut tidak mengerti.

"Ya tentu saja janggal bodoh! Kebanyakan, para miko itu kan anak para pendeta di kuil Shinto itu!" ujar Sakura kesal, namun tetap dengan suaranya yang kecil. Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kuil Shinto? Bukannya Mizuyose?" Sakura menghela napasnya. Lelah sekali menjelaskan segala hal pada laki-laki yang hanya berpikir menggunakan otot…

"Begini. Biar aku jelaskan." Sakura dan Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke arah si empunya suara, Kakashi.

"_Mizuyose jinja._Atau bisa kalian sebut juga, 'Kuil Shinto Mizuyose'. Kuil Shinto adalah struktur permanen dari kayu yang dibangun untuk pemujaan menurut kepercayaan Shinto." Jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi, Mizuyose itu hanya nama saja?" tanya Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ya, begitulah."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya di antara mereka berdua dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu guru! Kau bilang, 'pemujaan menurut kepercayaan Shinto'. Memang pemujaan seperti apa?" muka sirambut kuning jabrik itu berkedut-kedut penuh pertanyaan.

"Ah! Benar juga kau Naruto!" ujar Sakura membenarkan kata temannya itu. Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya. _'dasar anak jaman sekarang… tinggi sekali keinginantahuan mereka.'_

"Agama Shinto melibatkan pemujaan _kami_, yang bisa diterjemahkan sebagai dewa, roh alam, atau sekedar kehadiran spiritual. Sebagian _kami_ berasal dari daerah setempat dan bisa dianggap sebagai roh yang mewakili daerah tersebut, namun _kami_ lainnya mewakili benda-benda dan proses alami utama, misalnya_Amaterasu_, sang dewi matahari. "

Sakura dan Naruto hanya ber 'oh'. "Oooohh, jadi.. Kuil Mizuyose itu berarti air kan? Jadi roh _kami_yang menempatinya itu, _Suijin_, dewa air kan?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku baru tahu, hahahaha—hmmph!" mulut Naruto yang tadi terbuka kini ditutupi oleh tangan Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh! Tenanglah sedikit!" bisik Sakura kesal, karena kini mereka diperhatikan oleh Hiashi yang menatap tajam. _Uih! Suerem boss!_

"Ehehe.. K-kami minta maaf!" ujar Sakura tergagap lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan _'diam atau kuhajar!'_.

Sasuke mendengus. Kini tatapannya kembali tertuju ke depan, di sampingnya adalah si laki-laki Hyuuga yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya. _'laki-laki ini... kenapa tadi dia memandangku dengan aura membunuh yang kuat? Mau apa dia?'_

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran sang Uchiha, Neji membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Ternyata masih ada 'peninggalan' dari klan Uchiha yang punah. Tidak—'**hampir**' punah." ucap Neji dengan intonasi yang tenang, matanya tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk memandang Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Iapun tidak menatap pemuda Hyuuga yang berumur lebih tua darinya itu.

Neji menaikkan ujung bibirnya, matanya menyorotkan keangkuhan, "Menyedihkan." Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar lehernya, memandang tajam ke arah pemuda Hyuuga itu. Namun Neji tidak balas memandangnya, hanya senyumannya saja yang tidak menghilang dari mukanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga." Sasuke memberi penekanan di kata 'Hyuuga'. Terlihat sekali, atmosfir kelam yang berada di sekeliling mereka, "Haaah… Ini akan menyusahkan sekali…" ujar Kakashi kepada dirinya.

Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam karena Tsunade menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

"Baiklah Hiashi. Ini ruangannya." Ujar Tsunade. Kini mereka telah berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu, perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

_Bziit_.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!" terdengar jeritan seorang anak perempuan dari dalam dan pintu kamar terdorong ke arah Tsunade dan yang lainnya oleh pusaran air, untunglah mereka sempat menghindar.

"I-itu.." ujar Shizune tergagap, di depan mata mereka kini melayang sesosok wanita dengan berpakaian kimono, ia mengenakan selendang dan rambutnya hitam panjang. Sebagian rambutnya disanggul ke atas, menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang dan indah. Wanita itu melayang di hadapan seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Terlihat sekali wanita itu melindungi si gadis kecil, tatapan mata wanita itu tajam tapi lembut. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya bersiap untuk menyerang. Sejurus kemudian Hiashi menyerukan nama anak perempuannya itu.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang terduduk di lantai menengadahkan kepalanya, ia masih tetap merasakan sakit di kepalanya, dengan napas terengah ia menatap orang yang memanggil namanya itu.

"A..yah..?" kemudian pandangannya mengabur dan dunianya menggelap. Hanya terdengar suara-suara yang memanggilnya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan.

"Hinata?" dengan sigap Hiashi melompat masuk ke dalam kamar dan memegangi tubuh anaknya. Wanita yang tadi siap menyerang mereka itu telah menghilang, tetesan air muncul saat menghilangnya perempuan itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade cemas, ia mendekati Hiashi yang telah berdiri sambil menggendong anak yang disayanginya itu. Hiashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ia hanya pingsan." Neji datang mendekati. "Mungkin ia harus istirahat lagi."

Hiashi menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat, kemudian ia membaringkan Hinata kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Mengusap rambut anak perempuannya itu sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berbicara di ruanganmu saja, Tsunade."

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru."

#####

Hinata terbangun perlahan dari pingsannya yang kedua kali. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia merasa bermimpi bertemu ayah dan sepupunya, Neji.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ya?" ujar Kakashi sambil memegang buku bacaannya seperti biasa. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa diam terpaku.

"E-ehh! S-siapa itu?" ujar Hinata sambil menggeserkan badannya menjauhi Kakashi yang duduk di ujung kepala HInata. Kaki pria itu menggantung menyentuh lantai. Terlihat sekali dia PW—_Posisi Wuenak_, hehehe.

"Hah? Oh, maaf. Namaku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi." ucap Kakashi dengan tenang, masih dengan posisi duduknya yang nyantai itu. Ada kalanya ia terkikik dengan pipi sedikit memerah saat membaca bukunya. Hinata menatap pria itu dari balik poni ratanya, ia menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Uh…Ummmhh..Uhh.." gadis itu ingin bertanya sedikit pertanyaan: Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Kenapa kau membaca buku itu? Kok mukamu memerah? Apa kau tidak lelah duduk dengan bergaya begitu? Dan sedang apa kau disini? Sedikit kan pertanyaannya?

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Kakashi menutup bukunya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kebingungan.

"Kami sudah menunggumu. Lebih baik kita ke ruang tamu sekarang." Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah Kakashi, membuat pipi Hinata merona dan menuruti ajakan Kakashi menuju ruang makan. Ruang tamu ini terbilang cukup luas dan bersih. Ada beberapa hiasan lukisan yang terpajang.

"Ayah? Kak Neji?" Hinata berlari ke arah Hiashi yang duduk di salah satu kursi makan, sementara itu Neji duduk di sebelah pamannya itu, tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang memeluk Hiashi, tangannya membelai rambut Hinata. Sementara itu Tsunade dan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"A-aku rindu sekali pada kalian!" kehidupannya selama menjadi Miko memang mengharuskannya menjauh dari keluarganya, hidup terisolasi. Kini, setelah 5 tahun, ia bisa menemui kembali keluarganya!

Satu persatu air mata Hinata menetes, ia menangis dalam diam. Hiashi hanya bisa memeluk tubuh putrinya dengan erat. Bagaimanapun, ia merindukan putrinya yang satu ini. Semenjak kematian istrinya saat Hinata masih berumur 8 tahun, ia menyerahkan putrinya itu untuk dijadikan sebagai Miko. Sebuah alasan untuk melarikan diri. Karena, setiap kali ia menatap Hinata, ia selalu teringat dengan mendiang istrinya. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang ia perbuat. Bukan salah Hinata bila ia mewarisi sosok ibunya.

"Maafkan ayah, Hinata.." Hinata semakin menenggelamkan mukanya ke tubuh Hiashi, terdengar sesenggukan kecil. Marah, sedih, rindu dan takut menjadi satu di benak gadis berumur 13 tahun itu. Marah terhadap ayahnya yang terkesan 'membuangnya' dan menjadikannya sebagai seorang Miko, yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menemui keluarganya. Sedih atas kematian teman-teman Mikonya dan seluruh pendeta yang ada pada malam itu. Rindu karena kini ayah dan sepupunya berada di hadapannya. Dan takut…

"M-malam itu…" suara Hinata terdengar lembut namun bergetar ketakutan. Kini ekspresi di wajah Tsunade dan Kakashi berubah menjadi serius.

"Benar-benar menyeramkan..!" Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak ayahnya itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, Neji hanya bisa menatap prihatin kepada sepupunya yang manis itu. Ia bisa merasakan rasa takut yang sangat besar dari dalam diri Hinata.

Mereka menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sabar.

"Malam itu…."

_Malam itu ia diperintah kepala Miko untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok. Tugas yang mudah bila daftar yang diserahkan kepadanya tidaklah sepanjang lapangan bola seperti ini._

_"Untunglah..?"keringat mengalir melalui pelipis Hinata. Ia menenteng 3 buah kantong belanjaan yang penuh semua. Sudah biasa. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya, karena sudah sering ia disuruh untuk berbelanja bahan makanan oleh kepala Miko. Hal ini disebabkan oleh ketelitian yang dimiliki Hinata. Semua barang yang dicatatkan pasti terbeli._

_Angin malam bertiup agak kencang malam ini, menerpa rambut indigonya. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang menyeruak di dadanya, seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, ia merasa harus cepat-cepat sampai ke kuil, ke tempat kepala Miko yang telah menungguinya. Namun saat ia menyentuh tangga pertama, perasaan tidak enak itu semakin kuat dan semakin jelas saat ia telah sampai di puncak tangga. Berdiri di depan Torii, ia melihat mayat-mayat berbalut pakaian Miko bergelimpangan dimana-mana, darah segar mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir mereka, begitu pula dengan para Kanusshi, Mikoshi dan para pendeta. Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak, semuanya diam kaku._

_"KY—!" ia urungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Kantong belanjaan semuanya terjatuh ke atas lantai, membuat beberapa isinya berserakan di halaman kuil. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, air mata sudah membanjiri pipinya, badannya gemetar ketakutan._

_Sosok itu... Pria berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian panjang berwarna krem, celananya berwarna abu-abu. Kulitnya yang berwarna pucat membuat Hinata terdiam terpaku. Matanya… bola matanya… mirip sekali dengan ular. Ada seringaian mucul di wajahnya, namun bukan mengarah ke gadis berambut indigo itu. Melainkan sesuatu yang berada dicengkeraman tangannya._

_'Pak kepala pendeta?' pekik Hinata dalam hati._

_"Ah, rupanya kau tidak mau menuruti kata-kataku ya.." pria berkulit pucat itu menarik sesuatu yang terselip di belakang punggungnya, pinggangnya terlilit semacam tali tambang berwarna nila muda._

_Panjang, berwarna perak, dan terlihat membunuh, itulah gambaran pedang yang dikeluarkan pria berkulit pucat itu. Pria itu menyeringai, ia mencengkeram kepala Kepala Pendeta tersebut, dan dengan cepat cipratan darah telah bersemburan kemana-mana._

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata jatuh terduduk, ia menutup mulutnya. Badannya tersentak horor tatkala pria berkulit pucat itu melayangkan pandangan kearahnya._

_"Ah.. ternyata masih ada.." seringaian itu kembali muncul._

_Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Pedang panjangnya yang kini berlumuran darah semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan. Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya yang gemetaran, berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Namun, tangan dan kakinya seolah-olah telah tertancap oleh paku._

_"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENDEKATINYA..!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan pakaian Mikonya yang agak belepotan—kotor maksud si Author, muncul secara tiba-tiba, membentuk sebuah gerakan perlindungan di depan tubuh mungil yang tengah duduk terkulai ketakutan._

_"O-RO-CHI-MA-RU!" wanita Miko itu menggeram._

_"M-Matsuri-San.." dengan terbata-bata Hinata memanggil nama wanita Miko yang ada dihadapannya, sekaligus sang kepala Miko. Namun sang kepala Miko tidak bergeming, masih berdiri membelakangi Hinata, ditangannya tergenggam sebilah pedang samurai yang panjang._

_"Hinata. Cepat bawa kabur benda ini!" tanpa menoleh, Matsuri merogoh saku Hakamanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyerupai bungkusan kecil dan melemparnya ke arah Hinata yang dengan cekatan menangkap bungkusan itu dengan tangannya (beruntunglah Hinata yang sering bermain baseball selama menjadi Miko *di kaiten ma Hinata*._

_"A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata._

_"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya dan segera pergi dari sini! Kalau tidak…" Matsuri memalingkan sebentar matanya ke arah Hinata, sedetik kemudian, pandangannya membatu, darah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Sesuatu yang tajam menusuk dadanya. Pedang Orochimaru._

_"M-MATSURI-SAN!"_

_Di sela-sela semburan darah dari mulut Matsuri, ia dapat melihat mulut Orochimaru yang bergerak._

_"Serahkan benda itu atau kubunuh."_

#####

Kini Hinata telah menduduki kursi yang berada di antara Hiashi dan Neji. Pandangannya terus mengarah ke bawah. Wajahnya memerah, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Neji yang melihat sepupunya seperti itu, hanya bisa mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Dan, bagaimana caranya kau lolos dari Orochimaru nona Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi, ia bersender di dinding ruang makan, menyilangkan kakinya.

"W-waktu itu.. M-Matsuri-san menahan pria itu agar tidak mengejar saya…" ujar Hinata, ia menggigit bibirnya saat mengingat tubuh wanita itu bergerak, memperdalamkan tusukan yang berada di dadanya untuk menusuk Orochimaru.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat _Muna Himo_-mu itu berbercak merah darah?" tanya Tsunade. Hinata melihat atasan pakaian Mikonya. Benar. Ada beberapa bercak darah yang menodai kain putihnya itu.

"I-ini..." Hinata menyentuh atasan pakaiannya itu, "Maaf.. Saya tidak ingat.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hiashi menatap sedih anak perempuannya tersebut.

"Oh ya. Benda yang dititipkan Matsuri-Sama padamu." Sahut Tsunade lagi. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan sembab menahan tangis. Kemudian ia merogoh saku _Hakama_nya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan yang berwarna perak kekuningan. Ia memegangnya erat.

"Bolehkah kulihat?"pinta Tsunade. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

'_bungkusan apa itu?'_Kakashi memicingkan matanya agar penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas lagi. Bukan karena ia rabun, hanya saja, mata kirinya sekarang tidak berfungsi lagi karena suatu perkelahian. "Maaf saja, tapi aku terlalu malas menjelaskan detailnya kepada kalian." Jawab Kakashi sok cuek. (Gak ada yang nanya juga!)

Tsunade membuka tali yang melilit bungkusan itu perlahan, lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata, "Ini…!"

"_Suijin no Tenshu_..!" Ujar Hiashi terpengarah.

"Bola dewi air." Timpal Kakashi.

"Pantas saja dia menginginkan benda ini. Begitu ternyata!" ucap Tsunade sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

"Sepertinya, benda inilah yang memunculkan replika dewi air waktu itu."

"Replika?" ucap Kakashi, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade.

"Ya. Replika dewi air yang ditampilkan oleh Hinata-san. Itu hanyalah replika. Bukanlah _Suijin_asli." Terang Tsunade sambil menerawang bola yang berwarna biru lumut itu. (Author yakin.. Tsunade sedang nyari wangsit! *di tinju*). Kakashi manggut-manggut tanpa mengerti maksudnya. Kenapa replikanya doang? Kenaga ga sepaket dengan yang asli?

"Oya nona Hinata. Kau yakin tidak mengingat apapun setelah kejadian Orochimaru dengan Matsuri itu?" Kakashi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang tersentak kaget. Soalnya, dari tadi dia sedang bengong kayak sapi ompong—ralat, termenung mengingat kematian Matsuri.

"A-ahh! Eee…" Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya ke samping kiri dan kanan. Kini semua orang memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah gadis pemalu itu. Ia mulai memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Setelah melarikan diri dari hadapan mereka.. A-ada tiga orang a-aneh y-yang mengejar.. W-waktu itu gelap, banyak semak-semak d-dan pepohonan.. S-salah seseorang dari mereka m-megang lenganku.. S-setelah itu.. Aku.." Hinata semakin menunduk dalam. Ia meremas _Hakama_nya.

Tsunade mengubah posisi duduknya, di tangannya masih tergenggam bola biru lumut itu. Ia menghembuskan napas.

"Bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa melepas pengawasan terhadap Hinata-san dan _Suijin no Tenshu_ini. Aku pernah mendengar mengenai bola ini, hanya seorang Miko yang bisa menjaganya." Wanita berambut pirang yang di ikat dua itu menepuk-nepuk jidatnya, berpikir.

"Saya yang akan menjaganya."

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Hinata. Suaranya terdengar tegas dan berwibawa, tidak terbata-bata dan gemetar.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi, padahal tadi dia udah punya pikiran untuk menitipkannya ke kuil lain. Dengan yakin Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ada keraguan yang terlihat dimatanya. Semua terlihat keheranan melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah. Gadis itu sadar lalu kembali menundukkan mukanya yang memerah. _Masih Hinata yang lama toh…_

Wajah Hiashi terlihat mengeras, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Tolong jaga anakku Tsunade." Hiashi membelai rambut Hinata.

"Aku tidak yakin keselamatan Hinata akan terjamin di lingkungan Hyuuga. Walau penjaga di sekeliling rumahku banyak, namun lawannya kali ini adalah Orochimaru. Pria kejam itu."

Tsunade menutup matanya sebentar, "Baiklah. Hinata-san." Hinata melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade.

"Biasakanlah dirimu berada di klan Konoha."ujar Tsunade singkat. Hinata terdiam sebentar. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Apapun yang dipilih ayahnya, dia tidak akan menolak. Karena ia yakin, ayahnya tahu yang terbaik bagi keluarganya.

"Maafkan ayah Hinata. Bukan maksud ayah untuk tidak menerimamu pulang. Ayah hanya khawatir akan keselamatanmu. Maafkan ayah…" dengan penuh penyesalan Hiashi memeluk Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, ayah." ucap Hinata berusaha riang.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa menit, Hiashi dan Neji pulang. Hinata melambaikan tangannya, di sampingnya berdiri Kakashi dan Tsunade. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut ravennya. Menatap dua Hyuuga yang menghilang dari balik gerbang dengan mobil mereka dan seorang Hyuuga yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Heh.."

#####

**Muna Himo (kalau gak salah): kain putih untuk atasan Miko**

**Hakama: bawahan Muna Himo yang berwarna merah. Celana panjang dan lebar.**

**Suijin: Kami of Water**

**Jinja: Kuil Shinto**

**Suijin no Tenshu : Bola dewi air**

**REVIEWS-:**

**_tsuki-chan : Salam kenal juga! *nyengir* Tankyu compliment-nya~ Sip! Ini udah update~_**

**_yuraKanayoshi : Anda benar... Maafkanlah saiia... *netes air mata buaya* Sip! Disclaimer-nya ada! XD Iyap! Itu Neji~_**

**_nohiru hikari : Iyap. Bener sih.. Sebenarnya mau ngebuat General/Humor. Tapi jadinya Humor doang. Gomen eh~ *nyengir* Sip~ Ini udah update._**

**_Ai HinataLawliet : Itu masih dipikirin, cuz, ini fanfic saya buat tanpa mikir XD Itu.. Karena Orochimaru mau ngambil Suijin no Tenshu kali~ Hehehe. Uih, itu Neji! Hueeeee, maaf! Sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang berbelit ya. Muaaf sebanyak-banyaknya! *bungkuk bungkuk* Kali aja dijodohin XD Sip! Ini udah update~_**

AUTHOR NOTE LAGI-:

**Maaf bila mana chapter yang ini agak kurang berasa, tiba-tiba aja otot di otak saya macet. Mesti dikasih minyak dulu *sweats drop* Mohon maaf sekali lagi...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning: OOC-ness, A/U, a bit out of track, dan sedikit menyimpangi sejarah *maafkan aku, oh, sejarawaaaan!***

**Pairing: Apakah Hinata x Sasuke cocok?**

**A/N: **_Maaf lama update. Hehehe… pemalas ya diriku *mojok* sebenarnya saya lagi takut aja nih. Takut nih cerita out of track dan jadi aneh. Karena sumber imajinasi saya berkurang… Huhuhu… pengen rasanya ke Jepang langsung untuk mengetahui sejarah kuil Shinto secara keseluruhan *AMIN!*. Oh, ya, saya mau nanya aja nih. **Teme** dan** Dobe** itu apa, ya?_

#####

Hinata duduk meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya memain-mainkan sebuah benda bundar yang berwarna biru kehijauan, _'Suijin no Tenshu…'_ Hinata menghela napasnya. Kenapa benda kecil yang besarnya hanya sekepalan tangan anak kecil ini bisa membawa dampak yang hebat?

Mata lavender gadis itu menatap sendu.

FLASHBACK::

"_M-Matsuri-san, w-waktunya ma…" Hinata meraih pintu geser kamar Matsuri dengan cekatan. Ia tertegun sebentar melihat pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya. Di samping sang Kannushi, berdiri tanpa berjejak seorang wanita berpakaian kimono. Wanita itu terlihat seperti… air… tembus pandang… dan mengalir._

_Matsuri terlihat seperti, kelelahan! Hinatapun bergegas mendekati Kannushi-nya tersebut, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti oleh sosok wanita kimono itu yang membentuk perlindungan._

_ "Suijin-sama..! Tidak apa-apa! Dia bukan musuh!" seru Matsuri cepat. Wanita yang dipanggil Suijin itupun merileks-kan postur tubuhnya dan pelan-pelan menghilang di balik tetesan air yang membasahi lantai tatami ruangan itu. Matsuri menghembuskan napasnya sebelum terduduk di atas lantai._

_ "M-Matsuri-san, a-anda tidak apa-apa?" refleks Hinata mendekati Matsuri yang kelelahan. Wanita Kannushi itu tersenyum._

_ "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya lembut, sehingga membuat Hinata tersenyum lega._

_Hinata mulai memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan gugup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Matsuri mengerti apa yang diinginkan Miko itu, ia lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah gadis Hyuuga tersebut._

_ "Uhmm.. M-Matsuri-san, yang tadi itu..apa? Wanita itu… seperti air…" Matsuri tertawa tertahan._

_ "Hahaha, tentu saja dia air. Karena dia itu 'Dewi air', Hinata-chan." mata Hinata membulat saat mendengar jawaban dari Kannushi-nya tersebut._

_ "H-hah? T-tapi, itu bukan Kamigakari atau yang semacamnya, kan?" ujar Hinata kaget. Matsuri kembali tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Miko kecil tersebut._

_ "Hanya aku, Kami-sama dan Guji yang tahu, haha. Kelak kaupun akan mengetahuinya juga bila kau menjadi seorang Kannushi—Kepala Miko sepertiku." ia tersenyum dan tangannya memperlihatkan sebuah benda bundar yang berkilau._

END FLASHBACK::

Gadis Hyuuga itu menggenggam erat bola tersebut. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keluar jendela, terlihatlah hamparan bintang yang berserakan di langit. Menciptakan gugusan yang indah. Hinata menyimpan _Tenshu _tersebut ke dalam sarung pembungkusnya, ia melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pinggir jendela.

Ia melirik keluar jendela. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Ia agak menyipitkan wajahnya saat melihat beberapa bayangan orang yang memasuki gerbang, mereka terlihat tenang, malahan para penjaga mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. _'mungkin anggota klan Konoha.'_

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Angin malam yang lembut membuat dua kelopak matanya terasa berat, ia memunggungi jendela, perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan matanya terpejam. Dan dalam keadaan duduk bersimpuh dan kepala bersandar terhadap dinding kayu, Hinata tertidur. Ia mulai bermimpi, ia merasa melayang, tubuhnya terasa diombang-ambingkan oleh gelombang, dan saat ia membuka matanya…

_ Air?_

#####

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya mengelilingi seisi rumah untuk berjaga-jaga, walaupun itu bukan tugasnya. Ia melewati beberapa kamar yang kosong karena penghuninya tengah tidak menempatinya.

Pria berambut silver itu melewati kamar Naruto, terdengar suara dengkuran dari dalam. Kemudian ia melewati kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat. Terakhir, ia melewati kamar Sasuke. Kakashi berhenti sejenak, melihat sedikit celah yang terbuka dari kamar pemuda Uchiha itu. Kakashi menyentuh _handle _pintu, lalu membukanya secara keseluruhan. Hanya sebuah kamar kosong lengang yang terpampang.

"Anak itu… pasti dia di _dojo_ lagi…" Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya.

#####

Sasuke menebaskan _katana_-nya ke batang kayu yang tegak berdiri di ruangan tersebut. Setiap hari, semenjak dirinya bergabung dengan klan Konoha, ia pasti akan melakukan latihan di ruangan_ dojo _ini. Hal ini ia lakukan, semata-mata hanya untuk melatih kemampuannya dalam berpedang saja. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada suatu keinginan yang lain.

Peluh membasahi dirinya. Pemuda _raven _itu melirik jam yang tergantung. _'sudah lewat tengah malam…'_

Ia beranjak meninggalkan _dojo _dan melenggang keluar dengan _katana _yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Tubuhnya masih terbalut pakaian _kendo_. Pemuda yang memiliki mata _onyx _itu terlihat tenang, wajahnya datar, napasnya teratur dan berirama. Sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kelelahan.

Ia melewati ruangan pertemuan utama yang bertatami, lalu menaiki tangga kayu menuju koridor selanjutnya. Ada beberapa pintu geser disini; ruangan tatami untuk bersantai, ruangan _sadou_ yang di sampingnya terdapat ruangan _ikebana_. Ruangan-ruangan itu menghadap langsung ke _zen garden_ yang berhiaskan kerikil-kerikil indah dan bunga _iris_. Sasuke melewati koridor tersebut dengan tampang tidak perdulinya dan sampailah ia di _main hall. _Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menaiki dua anak tangga menuju lantai teratas, dan kemudian melewati sebuah pintu. Ia berhenti sebentar.

'_Ini kamar Miko Hyuuga itu.'_

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih _handle _pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Satu langkah ia jejakkan ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan yang berbeda dengan kamar tamu yang dihuni gadis itu sebelumnya. Tempat tidur _double bed _yang ada terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dan dirapatkan ke dinding, di samping kirinya terdapat meja kecil yang berhiaskan lampu. Ada sebuah lukisan dan jam yang bergantung. Jendela terdapat di sisi lain samping tempat tidur. Benar-benar ruangan yang _simple _namun luas.

Mata pemuda _raven _itu kemudian melirik kesudut ruangan, ada sepasang meja dan kursi dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Kemudian matanya terpaku kesebuah siluet perempuan yang sedang tidur dengan enaknya sambil bersimpuh di atas lantai. Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

_'Bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.'_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Hinata sepenuhnya. Ia menyandarkan _katana _miliknya ke dinding, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tertidur lelap. Ia menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke bawah lutut gadis tersebut dan menahan punggungnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur sang Hyuuga. Sasuke menyibak selimut tebal yang ada lalu membaringkan tubuh Hinata pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu, kemudian ia kembali menyelimuti Hyuuga manis itu dengan selimut. Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah pakaian gadis itu sebelum menyelimuti keseluruhan tubuh mungil Hinata. Pakaian Miko Hyuuga itu sudah berganti dengan yukata berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang bermotif bunga krisan putih.

Sasuke menatap wajah lelap Hinata, ia memperhatikan setiap lekuknya. Wajah yang _chubby_, bibir mungil yang terbentuk indah, hidungnya yang mancung, kemudian mata. Mata yang ia ketahui memiliki warna lavender itu, mengingat dua orang laki-laki Hyuuga yang tadi datang memiliki marga yang sama dengan gadis ini, memiliki bulu mata yang panjang walau tidak terlalu lentik. Poni gadis itu panjang, hampir menutupi alisnya. Tercium wangi lavender yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, _'Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ pemuda itu meraih _katana_-nya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sebuah bungkusan kecil dari kain yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil Hinata. Sasuke menghampiri benda itu dan memegangnya, meneliti dengan seksama.

_'Bola dewi air. Jadi ini benda yang mereka bicarakan tadi.'_

FLASHBACK::

_"__Suijin no Tenshu__..!" ujar Hiashi terpengarah._

_"Bola dewi air." Timpal Kakashi._

_"Pantas saja Orochimaru menyerang kuil itu. Dia menginginkan benda ini. Begitu ternyata!" ucap Tsunade sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya._

_Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak di dinding luar ruang tamu. Tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu. Dan iapun tak menyangka, bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu memegang salah satu dari __**Tenshu-Tenshu **__yang banyak dibicarakan orang. Ia mendengar dari orang-orang, bahwa di tiga tempat yang berbeda telah terjadi penyerangan juga, dan __**Tenshu **__yang dijaga berhasil direbut oleh para penyerang. Dan Mizuyose Jinja lah yang terakhir. Namun bedanya, kali ini __**Tenshu **__itu berhasil dipertahankan._

_Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dengan sigap Sasuke menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Mereka yang tadi berbicara di dalam, keluar bersama-sama dan menuju pintu keluar. Kakashi membukakan pintu utama, dan merekapun berjalan keluar menuju mobil keluarga Hyuuga yang telah menunggu._

_Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengikuti orang-orang itu. Ia berdiri persis di muka pintu, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi pintu dan memandang kepergian dua Hyuuga itu. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah Hinata._

"_Heh."_

END FLASHBACK::

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terhentak kaget dari lamunannya, spontan ia meletakkan kembali bungkusan yang tadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hatake.. sensei." ujar Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Pria yang dipanggil Hatake sensei itu memasuki ruangan, tangannya terselip di saku celananya. Alisnya bertaut saat mengetahui salah satu bawahannya berada di dalam kamar perempuan, apalagi untuk seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke dengan gaya khas Uchiha-nya. Ia meninggalkan kamar Hyuuga tersebut setelah mengambil _katana_-nya dan berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi. Salah satu alis pria berambut _silver _itu mengernyit.

Agak lama ia menatap pintu yang terbuka. Sesaat kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah tubuh lelap Hinata, didekatinya gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke dahi Hinata. Kakashi memejamkan matanya lalu berkonsentrasi, pria itu membuka matanya perlahan.

'_Ini…'_

_ Pria berambut silver itu menatap sekelilingnya, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya gelembung air yang terlihat._

_ "Ini… Air?" ujar Kakashi. Matanya terbeliak tak percaya. Ia menggerakkan badannya yang seperti melayang dalam ombak._

_ "D-Dewi… air…?"_

_ Suara anak perempuan membuat Kakashi menyentak pandangannya ke balik bahunya. Terlihat olehnya seorang anak perempuan berpakaian Miko dengan rambut indigo pendek membelakangi dirinya, di hadapan gadis itu, berdiri sesosok wanita berkimono menatap gadis yang berada di depannya tersebut._

_ Dengan mata onyx-nya, ia menatap punggung gadis Miko itu._

_ 'Hinata?'_

#####

_Hinata membuka mata lavendernya._

_ "Air? D-dimana aku?" Hinata menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa berat seperti tertahan oleh tekanan air. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang._

_ "Hyuuga Hinata-san?" saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihatlah di hadapannya seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan kimono lengkap, kulitnya bening bagai air, rambut hitam panjangnya tersanggul ke atas sebagian. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir merahnya, membuat Hinata agak terpana._

_ "D-Dewi… air…?" seketika itu juga Hinata tergagap. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Dewi Air itu, hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menggerakkan sedikit badannya mendekati Hinata._

_ "Mungkin kau sudah tahu sebagian, apa penyebab terjadinya semua ini. Dan aku turut berduka." Suara wanita itu lembut, namun tegas. Membuat Hinata tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah._

_ "Tiga kuil yang lain telah diserang. Dan mereka berhasil mendapatkan K__ō__jin__, Fujin, dan Chijin. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, jika aku—Suijin, jatuh ke tangan mereka." ungkap wanita itu dengan nada lembut pada suaranya. Hinata lebih memilih menatap kaki-kakinya daripada diri wanita itu sendiri._

_ "Suijin-sama…" gadis Hyuuga itu memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menelan ludahnya._

_ "Ya?" Tanya sang Dewi Air._

_ "Ada apa dengan semua ini..?" Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua ini terjadi dan kenapa hanya dia yang selamat dari penyerangan itu. Bukan maksudnya kalau ia lebih baik terbunuh juga, hanya saja, kenapa sang Kannushi—Matsuripun ikut terbunuh. Bukankah ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan sang Dewi Air untuk melindungi semua yang ada di kuil waktu itu?_

_ "Hyuuga Hinata-san.. Takdir kematian seseorang tidak bisa dirubah."_

_ Ucapan wanita itu seketika membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Wanita itu bisa membaca pikirannya!_

_ "Walaupun saat itu ia memanggilku, itu tidak akan merubah takdirnya. Kematian akan tetap terjadi." ujar sang Dewi Air, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Hinata._

_ "W-walaupun.. memanggil anda? Maksud anda…" mata Hinata menatap horor kepada wanita yang berada di depannya itu. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ "Dia tidak memanggil ataupun meminta tolong pada anda?" seru Hinata tak percaya._

_ "K-kenapa? B-bukannya dia pernah menggunakan kekuatan S-Suijin-sama?"_

_ Sang Dewi Air menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi sang Hyuuga, "Dia melindungiku."_

_ "Me-melindungi?" Hinata menatap bingung ke arah wanita itu dengan ekor matanya yang heran._

_ "Jika aku keluar dari dalam Tenshu. Orochimaru dengan mudahnya akan menghisapku ke dalam tubuhnya. Untuk menghindari hal itu, Matsuri-san mempertahankanku dengan kekuatannya sendiri." Sang Dewi Air menatap sendu kepada Hinata._

_ "Pada bulan purnama. Orochimaru akan melakukan ritual Tensei. Ia akan menyerap kekuatan kami—empat Kami utama dari '__Ya-o-Yorozu no Kami' untuk menjadi abadi. Dan dengan kekuatannya itu, semua orang yang ada akan dalam bahaya." lanjut wanita itu lagi dengan mimik yang susah dibaca._

_ "B-bahaya?" ragu-ragu Hinata memandang lurus ke arah mata bening wanita itu._

_ "Orochimaru berkeinginan menjadikan seluruh dunia…"_

_ Mata Hinata bergetar, ada semburat perasaan tidak enak di hatinya._

_ "Tunduk padanya."_

_ Seketika itu juga, mimik pada wajah Hinata berubah. Ada rasa tidak percaya dan ketakutan yang terlihat._

_ "Hyuuga Hinata-san. Sebelum bulan purnama, kau sudah harus mendapatkan 3 Tenshu itu dan menyegelnya." ujar sang Dewi Air dalam kewibawaannya._

_ "Walau bagaimanapun…" sang Dewi air menatap nanar ke arah Hinata._

_ "Nyawa adalah penggantinya."_

#####

**Kannushi: Kepala Miko. (Saya baru baca di Wiki, eh. Huhuhu…)**

**Kamigakari: Mendapat pesan dari dewa melalui mimpi.**

**Guji: Kepala Pendeta.**

**Dojo: Tempat latihan yang berlantai kayu. (Benarkan?)**

**Sadou: Acara minum teh.**

**Ikebana: Kegiatan merangkai bunga di Jepang.**

_**Zen garden**_**: Halaman berbatu yang ditata sebagus mungkin. Biasanya terdapat di rumah-rumah yang masih bergaya ala jaman Edo.**

**Ya-o-Yorozu no Kami: **_**Countless Kami **_**atau; Dewa yang tak terhitung.**

**K****ō****jin: Dewa Api.**

**Fujin: Dewa Angin.**

**Suijin: Dewi Air.**

**Chijin: Dewa Bumi.**

**A/N:**

_Yang bagian Chijin sebagai Dewa Bumi itu, saya ngarang aja namanya, ngambil dari kata kanji 'Chi' yang artinya bumi. Saya lupa nama website yang terdapat daftar-daftar bermacam-macam Dewa. Hehehe… Dan yang pas bagian Hinata bermimpi itu, saya membuatnya sedang Kamigakari walaupun saya kurang yakin, apa benar prosesnya begitu… *Author yang lack of knowledge* Dan maaf kalau Sasuke x Hinata-nya belum ada. Belum kepikiran soalnya, hehehe… Gomen yo!_

**Kalau ada kesalahan, tolong ingatkan saya!**

**REVIEWS:**

**sasuhina always in my heart: **_Hahaha, gomen eh. SasuHina-nya belum ada. Soalnya, belum ada waktu yang tepat sih. Dan lagi, merekakan anak-anak, hehehe *jungkir balik ke kali* Oke, ini udah update~ ntu A/N-nya udah gak ada lagi. Makasih ya, atas review-nya~ Baca dan review lagi ya~_

**tsuki-chan: **_Gomen buanget! SasuHina-nya belum bisa keluar kayaknya nih, lagi nunggu waktu yang tepat... *mojok* Tapi makasih udah review~ ini udah update~ baca dan review lagi ya~_

**Ai HinataLawliet: **_Haha, begitu kah? Kalau begitu, mungkin Hinata ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kagome kali, ya? *nyengir, digetok Inuyasha* Ehm, mari kita lihat chapter ke depan~ makasih udah review~ baca dan review lagi ya~_

**nohiru hikari: **_Wah! Makasih! *ngasih Jumbo Ramen* Ahaha, terima kasih udah ngingatin~ kalau ada yang misstypo lagi, tolong ingatin ya~ (maklum... diriku anak kecil yang musti selalu diingetin... *mojok*) kalau untuk Akatsuki... lihat dulu deh~ makasih udah review~ baca dan review lagi ya~_**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Warning: **_A/U, OOC, flat-and-slow_

**Pairing: **_SasuHina_

#####

_Nyawa adalah penggantinya._

"Aaahh!"

Hinata melompat dari tidurnya. Mata lavendernya bergetar dan napasnya sedikit terengah.

'_Benarkah..?'_

Ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang dirinya. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding. _'jam 6 pagi…'_

Gadis Hyuuga itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

'_Tempat tidur…_?'

Hinata terhenyak. Bukannya semalam ia tertidur bersandar ke dinding? Siapa yang memindahkannya? Dan lagi…

'_Keningku hangat…' _pikirnya seraya menyibak poninya, meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas keningnya.

Dilayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Matanya tertuju ke arah dua sosok laki-laki dan seorang permepuan yang tengah menyapu. Hinata menatap mereka dalam diam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya dan melenggang keluar. Koridor yang ia susuri menuntun dirinya ke tangga utama.

Setelah menuruni tangga tersebut, Hinata bergegas berjalan keluar dari rumah besar tersebut melalui pintu utama yang tidak dikunci. Suara deritan terdengar saat ia menggerakkan engsel-engsel yang ada pada pintu itu. Tak lupa ia meraih sebuah sapu yang tersandar di dinding sebelum menuju ke halaman belakang rumah besar itu.

#####

"Nnnnggghhhh…" erang Naruto sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Bayangkan saja, kau ditugaskan untuk menyapu halaman seluas setengah lapangan bola kasti secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang nenek cerewet seperti Tsunade di hari sepagi ini!

Di kejauhan terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga sedang menyapu dalam ilusi keharmonisan belaka. Naruto mendengus kesal.

'_Menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja berdua dengan Sasuke..! Apa bagusnya sih laki-laki itu?_'

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Naruto yang tengah mengobarkan api pertarungan dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Lihat saja! Akan kukalahkan kau, Sasuke!" geram Naruto. Akhirnya, dengan semangat dan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto menyapu seluruh dedaunan yang berguguran. Debu-debupun beterbangan kemana-mana.

" Berhenti—Uhuk! Uhuk! Naru—Uhuk! to! Apa yang kau laku—Uhuk! kan bodoh!" hampir bersamaan, Sasuke dan Sakura meneriaki Naruto yang tengah menyapu dengan tenaga kudanya, tidak menghiraukan kekacauan yang ia buat.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BODOH!" seru Sakura yang di dahinya telah muncul urat-urat kemarahan.

**BLETAK!**

"Aduh! Sakit Sakura!" laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning itupun berhasil mendapatkan sebuah benjolan besar di puncak kepalanya.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat!" seru Sakura lagi, matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Eh?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar saja. Alih-alih bersih, yang ada malah semakin kotor. Dedaunan gugur yang telah mereka sapu dan ditumpukkan menjadi satu, kini kembali berserakan. Debu-debu menempel pada tanaman yang ada di halaman kediaman klan Konoha tersebut. Termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto… kau…" geram Sasuke, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar temannya itu. Namun diurungkan niatnya tersebut. _Ga elit banget, bila seorang Uchiha sepertinya terprovokasi oleh masalah seperti ini_.

**Srek! Srek!**

Tiga sekawan yang tengah menatap kerja keras mereka yang telah kembali ke bentuk asalnya—serakan daun tersebut dengan pasrah, secara serentak melayangkan pandangannya ke asal suara gesekan sapu yang terdengar. Terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut indigo pendek dan mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda yang sedang menyapu dengan tenangnya.

**Srek! Srek!**

"Hinata?" ujar Sakura terpaku. Yang bersangkutan malah tersenyum simpul.

"Ku-kupikir, a-akan lebih c-cepat selesai jika banyak orang yang mengerjakannya.." ujar Hinata tulus dan kembali menyapu.

'_Kenapa kami tidak menyadari kehadiranmu?' _ tanya Sakura dan Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tengah menyapu dengan gerakan berirama. Matanya menatap sosok gadis itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget ketika Hinata membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap ke arah dirinya, lebih tepatnya ke arah mereka bertiga.

"D-dan, mungkin lebih baik kalian membersihkan diri setelah ini. B-banyak debu yang menempel d-di sekujur tubuh k-kalian." saran Hinata lagi, dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Seketika itu juga Sakura dan Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning itu menyadari aura membunuh yang mengoar keluar dari tubuh kedua sahabatnya dan telah siap menerkamnya.

_Kami-sama! Aku belum mau matiiii!_

#####

Dengan telaten Hinata membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada tanaman-tanaman yang kebanyakan berjenis bonsai, anggrek dan _ajisai _itu dengan kain yang terlebih dahulu ia basahi dengan air. Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah di antara dedaunan. Sesekali ia menyemprotkan air ke kelopak bunga yang tertempeli oleh debu.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto telah menghilang untuk membersihkan diri mereka dari debu-debu yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Oleh sebab itulah, seorang diri ia membersihkan tanaman-tanaman itu.

Saking asyiknya membersihkan debu-debu dari tanaman, Hinata tidak menyadari seseorang yang datang mendekatinya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam sehelai kain.

"Biar kubantu."

Tentu saja ucapan laki-laki itu membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_ mencelupkan kain yang ia bawa ke ember air, memerasnya, dan mulai mengelap debu-debu yang ada pada tanaman-tanaman itu.

"Eh! I-itu..!" seketika itu juga tangan Hinata berhenti bekerja. Ia masih diliputi rasa kaget.

Gadis itu diam sejenak, sebelum menunduk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan tanaman, "Te-terima k-kasih."

"Hn." Singkat, padat, dan jelas sekali ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

Mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam. Hinata merasa sedikit canggung dengan kesunyian di antara mereka. Iapun berinisiatif untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Ah, n-na—"

"Uchiha Sasuke." potong Sasuke tanpa melirik ke arah Hinata.

"E-eh? M-maaf?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

Masih tidak melirik ke arah Hinata, Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinatapun ber-oh, "O-ohh.. s-salam kenal. A-aku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Pipinya sedikit memerah menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Hn. Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tentu saja banyak orang yang tahu mengenai dirinya. Satu-satunya penghuni _Mizuyose Jinja _yang selamat.

"O-ohh, be-begitu ya…" kesunyianpun kembali datang menghampiri mereka, membuat Hinata kembali tidak nyaman. Ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatannya ini. Gadis itupun hanya diam sambil menggerakkan kembali tangannya.

"Apa… laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji itu kakakmu?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke. Kini laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Hinata dapat melihat jelas warna hitam kelam pada mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"D-dia sepupuku." jawab Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia menyibukkan kembali dirinya dengan daun-daun bunga anggrek yang masih berdebu.

Kesunyian kembali melanda mereka berdua. Namun kesunyian itu pecah oleh suara lembut Hinata.

"K-kenapa Uchiha-san bertanya?" tanya Hinata, jari telunjuknya saling beradu satu sama lain. Ia menatap Sasuke dari pinggir matanya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Pasti senang sekali mempunyai saudara." ujar Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah Uchiha tersebut. Entah kenapa, gadis tersebut dapat merasakan suatu kepiluan dari pancaran mata pemuda tersebut.

"Memangnya… k-kamu tidak mempunyai s-saudara?"

Namun Sasuke menanggapi dingin pertanyaan Hinata, "Bukan urusanmu."

Laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia mengikuti apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, melanjutkan menyeka daun bunga anggrek. Kini ia beralih ke bunga _ajisai_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kini semua tanaman terlihat bersih berkilau.

"Te-terima kasih Uchiha-san.." ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn." pemuda itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri memandang tanaman-tanaman tersebut dan gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memandangi tanaman-tanaman yang telah bersih dari debu.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, "Y-ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami menyapu halaman." ujar Sasuke, samar-samar terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi laki-laki itu. Hinata tertegun melihatnya dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke, seperti yang dilakukan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih kembali, Uchiha-san."

#####

Kakashi berjalan sambil membawa beberapa dokumen tebal yang akan ia serahkan kepada Tsunade. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi malam.

**FLASHBACK::**

_Kakashi terdiam mendengar perkataan wanita berkimono itu. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?_

_ "Nyawa adalah penggantinya."_

_Pria itu berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya, namun suara Hinata dan wanita itu terdengar samar-samar, seperti terhalang sesuatu._

_ "Nya…wa?" ujar Hinata tertegun. Ia menatap lurus ke arah mata wanita itu, mencari sebuah pembenaran pada tiga kalimat itu._

_ "Kau harus mengorbankan tubuhmu sebagai medianya, Hyuuga Hinata-san." jawab sang dewi air. Ia bergerak lembut mengikuti alunan gelombang air yang menerpa dirinya._

_ Hinata terdiam, sesaat kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya._

_ "Jika penyegelan itu gagal.. a-apa yang akan t-terjadi?"_

_ Sang dewi air tersenyum ke arah Miko kecil yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata._

_ "Hyuuga Hinata-san, ini sudah waktunya untuk kau tidur."_

_ "Eh? Maksud anda… Suijin-sama?" tanya Hinata heran. Yang tidak ia ketahui, sang dewi air menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi yang berada jauh di belakang Hinata._

_ Kakashi yang menyadarinya, bergegas memejamkan matanya._

_ 'Kai!'_

**END FLASHBACK::**

Pria berambut _silver _itu mengacak rambut depannya. Tak ia sangka, maksudnya hanya untuk membaca ingatan gadis itu malah membawanya ke alam mimpi sang gadis. Iapun juga tak mengira, kalau saat itu gadis tersebut mengalami _Kamigakari_.

Saat itu, setelah keluar dari alam mimpi Hinata. Ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar gadis itu dan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Untunglah sang dewi air tidak mendatanginya ke dalam mimpi.

Kakashi terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, satu tangan terselip di saku celananya, sementara satu tangan yang lain menopang dokumen tebal yang ia bawa. Ia melewati pelataran yang menghadap langsung ke halaman belakang kediaman klan Konoha.

"Terima kasih kembali, Uchiha-san."

Kaki Kakashi berhenti melangkah, diganti dengan matanya yang bergerak menatap dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan tanaman bunga _ajisai_. Dimatanya, tertangkap Hinata yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, sementara pemuda _raven _itu hanya berdiri dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Menatap takjub ke arah Hinata. Yah, seperti itulah yang tertangkap oleh mata Kakashi.

Kakashi dibuatnya tercengang oleh pemandangan itu.

_'Kami-sama… baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa saat seorang perempuan menyentuhnya. Biasanya dia akan menepis keras tangan lawan jenisnya dan berjalan pergi, tapi kali ini…'_

Kakashi menelan air ludahnya dan mengeringkan kerongkongannya, masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatan matanya.

_'Oh tidak… jangan katakan kiamat akan segera datang!'_

#####

**Reviewers:**

**Ulva-chan **_terima kasih yo atas review dan pujiannya. Hehehe, gak nyangka juga aku minjem sejarah Jepang, _**nohiru hikari **_Ahaha, begitukah? Terima kasih dattebayou! Tapi jangan lupa bayaran untuk ramennya yaaaaa… *senyumiblis*Wah, kalau saya, Hinata pairing apapun suka. Tapi tetep ada kecualinya sih. Hehe, _**Kaka **_hihihi, author malah gak kasihan ma Hinata *digeplak Neji* sip, ini udah update XD_

**A/N:**

_Maaf lama update, salahkanlah modem dan kemalasan saya, hehehe. Ini nih, kalau udah masuk FFn pasti kerjaannya baca fanfic aja. Update lama *pundung* Ah, yang penting, mohon dinikmati! Harap-harap kalian suka~ Maaf kalau yang kali ini agak pendek -.-U  
><em>


End file.
